


Tayo Lang Ang May Alam

by scattered_tastes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Song fic, short fic
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scattered_tastes/pseuds/scattered_tastes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasa pagitan ng mga katagang 'paalam' at 'pahiram'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tayo Lang Ang May Alam

**Author's Note:**

> (short fic based on Peryodiko’s track in the ‘Balik sa Simula’ album, Tayo Lang Ang May Alam) I honestly don't know what I'm doing. Uhm please listen to the track while reading, nakakatulong ho sa feels

 

 

 _A familiar rush runs through Kyungsoo’s veins, as Chanyeol slams him hard against the wall._ Alam ni Kyungsoo na isa itong malaking pagkakamali, lahat ng kaugnay kay Chanyeol– **kasinungalingan** , **pagkakamali** , **kasalanan**.

 

 

**Pero bakit ang sarap maging makasalanan?**

* * *

 

 

Dalawang taon.

  
Dalawang taon na silang magkarelasyon ni Jongin.

 

 _Masaya naman si Kyungsoo_ : exciting ang buong relationship, hot din naman ang sex, yun nga lang, di niya mapigilang makaramdam na parang may kulang pa rin. Oo, masaya, pero may kulang. Ang kakulangan na iyon ay pinupunan ng katrabaho niyang si Chanyeol.

  
Kumakanta si Kyungsoo sa isang coffee shop malapit sa apartment nila ni Jongin. Si Jongin naman nagtratrabaho sa isang kompanya downtown. Si Chanyeol ay barista sa coffee shop kung saan kumakanta si Kyungsoo. 

 

Nagsimula sa mga sikretong mga tinginan na napunta sa mga nakatagong magkahawak na kamay sa ilalim ng mesa, hanggang nauwi sa mga mainit na halikan sa likod ng pinto— alam ni Kyungsoo na maling mali ang lahat ng ito. Pero huli na, sinugal na niya ang lahat.

 

“Kailan mo siya iiwan?” tanong ni Chanyeol sa kanya isang gabi, sa sarili niyang kama sila nakahigang magkatabi. Wala si Jongin, alam ni Kyungsoo na mag oovertime ito ngayon.

“Di ko alam” sagot niya. Ramdam niyang bumangon si Chanyeol, umupo at tiningnan ang kanyang mga mata.

“He’s bound to find out sooner or later.” sambit nito sa kanya.

“Alam ko, pero wag muna ngayon.” tahimik na sagot ni Kyungsoo. Naulinigan niyang bumuntong ng hinga si Chanyeol at naglakad papuntang banyo,

 

 

 

“Wag muna.” bulong niya sa hangin, sabay nang pag pikit ng kanyang mga mata.

* * *

 

 

Isang halik sa pisngi ang sumalubong kay Kyungsoo isang araw, pag uwi niya sa apartment nila ni Jongin.

 

“Anong meron?” tanong niya sa nobyo. Mukhang mapupunit na ang mukha ni Jongin sa laki ng ngiti nito.

“Labas tayo ngayon.” sambit nito sa kanya habang pinaglalaruan ang kanyang mga kamay.

“Ngayon?” _Bat ngayon? May usapan sila ni Chanyeol._

“Bakit? Di ka ba pwede?” tila may pag-aalinlangang tanong ni Jongin sa kanya.

“Pwede naman”, sagot niya ng may ngiti. “Bihis muna ako, hintayin mo ako.”

 

 

**> >**

 

  
“Ano bang meron ngayon, Jongin?” tanong ni Kyungsoo sa nobyo ng makaupo na sila at makapag order.

Ngumiti si Jongin,

“Napromote ako, Soo” balita nito sa kanya.

Mga tatlong segundo muna ang lumipas bago nakapagreact si Kyungsoo. “Ah ganon ba? Congratulations, alam ko namang makakaya mo yan eh” sagot niya sa nobyo habang nakangiti.

Jongin stared at Kyungsoo fondly, “I wouldn’t have made it without you.” sabi nito at inabot ang nakalapag na kamay ni Kyungsoo sa mesa.

 

 

“I love you, Soo.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

 

**Pero bakit parang wala na siyang maramdaman?**

 

* * *

 

_Paglipas ng mga buwan._

 

Dahil sa promotion ni Jongin, lalo itong naging busy, halos araw araw overtime ang dinaranas nito. Pag uwi sa apartment, upos at pagod na.

 

Kyungsoo can already feel the strain on their relationship. Kanseladong dates, nakalimutang monthsaries, minadali at parang obligadong sex— parang bigla bigla nalang, nawalan na ng spark ang relasyon.

 

Kung may kulang noon para kay Kyungsoo, ngayon parang ramdam niyang siya nalang mag isa sa relasyong ito.

 

Katulad ng naiwang kape ni Jongin isang umaga, ang relasyon nila ay napabayaan, di nagtagal, lumamig. Sa bawat pagkukulang ni Jongin, si Chanyeol ang pumupuno. Di man aminin ni Kyungsoo, pero sa ngayon, mas madalas na ang mga patagong halik, mga gabing silang dalawa ang magkatabi, at mga sikretong paghawak na mga kamay.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Di mo pa rin ba siya iiwan?” tanong ni Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo isang gabi, habang naglalakad silang dalawa. Noon, si Jongin ang kasabay niya paglakad pauwi, ngayon si Chanyeol na ang naghahatid sa kanya galing ng coffee shop.

 

“Di ko alam”

“Parang ikaw nalang mag isa sa relasyon niyo.”

“Alam ko. Pero ayokong saktan siya.”

“Hanggang kailan ba?”

 

 

“Hanggang sa siya na mismong magtapos ng kung anong meron kami.”

 

 

**> >**

 

 

Mahigpit ang pagkakahawak ni Chanyeol sa kamay ni Kyungsoo habang bumaba sila ng elevator ng makarating sa floor ng apartment nito.

 

“Kailan ba kita makakasama 24/7, Kyungsoo? Ayoko na ng patago.” tahimik na tanong ni Chanyeol habang naglalakad patungo sa pintuan ng apartment

 

Di nakasagot si Kyungsoo. Di niya alam kung anong isasagot.

 

“Mahirap na itago. Mahirap na itago tong nararamdaman ko para sayo. Gusto ko bawat oras hawak ko kamay mo, bawat segundo, may halik ako galing sayo.” nakatawang sambit ni Chanyeol.

“Baliw ka talaga.” nakangiting tugon ni Kyungsoo. Nakaabot na sila sa harap ng pinto.

 

Tumawa na lang si Chanyeol at niyakap ang kaharap.

 

“Kaya kitang pasayahin. You don’t deserve this. Di ka na niya pinapasaya. Being in a relationship shouldn’t be an obligation.” Chanyeol paused, and looked at Kyungsoo in the eyes. “Mahal kita, and I can treat you way better than he does. Alam mo yan.”

 

Silence ensues. It was when Chanyeol nudged him that Kyungsoo tiptoed and kissed the latter’s temples.

 

“Mahal din kita, Yeol. Uwi ka na.” simpleng sagot niya. Chanyeol smiled at him for the last time that night and started to walk away.

“Bukas ulit!” sigaw nito mula sa elevator.

 

 

Ngumiti na lamang si Kyungsoo.

 

Ngiting napawi pagbukas niya ng pinto.

 

 

 

_Jongin?_

 

 

* * *

 

“Mahal mo siya?” tanong ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Nakasaradong pinto, madilim na paligid— ang tanging ilaw na bukas ay mula sa kusina.

 

“Mahal ko siya, Jongin.”

 

“Ano ba ko sayo Kyungsoo? Ano na ba ako sayo?” galit na sambit ni Jongin

“Let me explain-” pagsisimula ni Kyungsoo

“Alam ko lahat Kyungsoo” pagputol ni Jongin.

“Alam ko lahat lahat.”

 

 

Nanlamig ang buong katawan ni Kyungsoo.

 

 

“Anong ibig mong sabihin?” sagot niya, habang pinipigilan ang panginginig ng kanyang mga labi.

“Matagal ko nang alam, Soo. Tungkol sa inyong dalawa.” nakayukong pag amin ni Jongin, mga matang hindi makatingin sa kaharap.

“P-Paano? Papano mo nalaman?”

“Pumunta ako sa coffee shop isang araw, isusurprise sana kita. Pero sakto ring lumabas kayong dalawa na magkahawak ang kamay.”

 

 

Magsasalita sana si Kyungsoo ngunit nagpatuloy si Jongin.

 

 

“Akala ko, wala lang. Sabi ko, wala lang. Wala lang yan, inulit ulit ko pa sa sarili ko nung gabing yon.” Jongin bitterly chuckled. “Sinundan ko kayo, papuntang dito. Wala lang yan, sabi ko ulit. Pero nakita ko Soo, hinalikan ka niya. Hinalikan mo rin siya. Masakit, oo, pero alam mo ba kung ano yung pinakamasakit na nasilayan ko nun?” This time, Jongin met Kyungsoo’s eyes. Kyungsoo expected to see pure hatred, disgust and contempt, but he saw nothing but **pain** , **vulnerability** , and **plea**.

 

“Nung ngumiti ka sa kanya.”

 

Kyungsoo looked at him questioningly.

 

“Masakit, Soo. Kasi ibang tao na ang nagpapangiti sayo ng ganun. Akala ko– Akala ko ako lang ang makakapagpangiti sayo ng ganun. Akala ko ako lang ang makakita ng ngiting yon. Pero, mali pala ako.”

 

 

Dinig na dinig ni Kyungsoo ang pagpatak ng luha ni Jongin sa sementong sahig.

 

 

“You know what’s worse?” pagpapatuloy ni Jongin, “When I see fragments of what you both did behind my back. Sa umaga, pag uwi ko, tulog ka. Tatabihan kita sa kama, yayakapin, lalambingin, pero putangina Soo, paano ko gagawin yun? Kung kitang kita ko yung mga markang iniwan niya sayo, kung ang pabango na niya ang naamoy ko sa kama nating dalawa.”

 

“Jongin,” natigilan si Kyungsoo, “I’m sorry.” tanging nasabi niya.

 

 

Kung ibang tao ang nasa sitwasyon ni Kyungsoo, alam niyang hindi lang isang simpleng ‘sorry’ ang gagawin nito. Luluhod, iiyak, magmamakaawa– alam ni Kyungsoo na ito ang dapat niyang gawin. Pero ayaw niya. Gusto na niyang matapos to.

 

 

Jongin clenches his fist while he speaks, “Galit ako. Galit na galit. Harap harapan na akong ginagago. Pero alam mo ba Soo, hindi ako galit sayo. Galit ako sa sarili ko. Kasi kahit alam ko na lahat lahat ng kasalanan mo, kahit nagkaroon na ako ng maraming rason para iwan ka, di ko magawa Soo, kasi Soo, putangina, mahal pa rin kita.”

 

Jongin’s words surprised him. Oo, inexpect niyang manggagalaiti sa galit ito, worse, pagbuhatan sya ng kamay. Inihanda na ni Kyungsoo ang sarili niya sa maraming possible worst case scenarios, pero ang tanging narinig nya ay ang pagbuntong hininga ng kaharap.

 

“Soo, kaya kitang tanggapin ulit. Kaya kitang patawarin. Kaya kong kalimutan lahat lahat ng nagawa mo. Basta sabihin mo lang, na ako pa rin. Ako pa rin sa huli.” sambit ni Jongin habang inaabot ang kamay ni Kyungsoo

 

 

Kyungsoo looked at Jongin in the eyes. _Bakit si Jongin pa ang nagmamakaawa? He doesn’t deserve this._

 

 

Tinanggal niya ang kamay niya mula sa pagkakahawak ni Jongin.

  
“Jongin,” simula ni Kyungsoo, “You deserve better. Wag kang magpakatanga para sa isang tulad ko.”

“Hindi ako tanga Soo, masyado lang kitang mahal. Kyungsoo, akin ka diba? Akin ka.”

 

Kyungsoo heaved a sigh. Ayaw niyang saktan si Jongin, pero kailangan niya tong gawin. Ayaw niyang maging unfair kay Jongin. He fell out of love, and it’s his responsibility to face the consequences of admitting to it. Alam ni Kyungsoo na he let this happen to their relationship, kasalanan niya tong lahat.

 

“Pagod na ako Jongin. Tama na.” sambit ni Kyungsoo, “Ginusto ko to. Di ko alam kung kailan nagsimula pero, ginusto ko to. Matagal ko nang gustong sabihin sayo, pero ayaw kitang masaktan– akala ko ayaw kitang masaktan, pero it turned out to be me, just being scared. Scared of what you’ll do to me, kung papano ka magrereact, anong mangyayari sa atin, sa akin.”

“I’m selfish, alam ko. I wanted the passion Chanyeol gave me and I wanted the security you provided me– all at the same time. I did not think of how you both felt, kinukulit ako ng konsensya ko pero dinedelay ko. I felt needed, I felt protected, ayaw kong mawala yung ganun. Pero it all changed when you had that promotion, and wala, after nun, nagkalabuan na lahat. Before I knew it, Chanyeol already managed to give me the security and assurance I sought from you.” Kyungsoo heaved a sigh as he stared at Jongin.

“Time passed, and I realized, I already fell out of love. I stayed in this relationship solely because, ayokong ako ang tumapos nito. And then, di nagtagal, parang obligation nalang tong kung anong meron tayo.”

 

 

A heavy silence settles in between them. Jongin feels like he’s been stabbed a thousand times, but he’s torn between wanting to be angry and wanting to beg Kyungsoo to stay; while in contrast, ramdam ni Kyungsoo na parang nawalan siya ng mabigat na bagahe. Relieved would be an understatement.

 

 

Makalipas ang ilang segundo, apat na kataga na lamang ang naiwang nakabinbin sa hangin,

 

 

_**“Tapusin na natin to.”** _

 

 

 


End file.
